


The Making of a Hero

by blackwolf11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Crime Fighting, Superheroes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf11/pseuds/blackwolf11
Summary: This is a world where all women have superpowers, and the men don't. The agency they work under G.A.S.T. it has heroes called agents to help the police with superpowered villains. Follow along with Detective Parker, the heroes The Surian and Gold Star, and vigilante Midnight Shadow as the story unfold, and you might find out what it takes to make a hero.





	The Making of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the world from both Detective Parker and Midnight Shadow the night turns to day.  
> 

### Chapter One: Still at Large

If it were before the last three months, there would have been crime hiding everywhere. Rapist, murders, gang members, and so on; they would hide in dark alleys waiting for their next victim. However, something happened, and it was the Midnight Shadow who had appeared. He would brutalize the rapist, murders, gang members, and everyone else who would break the law.

He did not choose his name though, the people did, it was the first time he was caught on camera. There was a hostage situation, eight men walked into a charity gathering with guns and a bomb with a dead man’s switch. They threatened to blow up everyone in the in the building. Their leader had told the police if he sees a single cop, or hero that would come within 60 feet of the building, he would kill everyone. There were news cameras outside trying to get their story. That is when he appeared, at first no one noticed until spotlight found him and he was scaling the side of the building with his covered hands and feet. A man wearing solid black body armor, he was covered head to toe in armor. Then he broke the window on the third floor and climbed in on the second floor that is where everyone was held. First, the lights went off then he went down and the become darkness in the room, one by one he took them down until there was only one. The Leader with the bomb, Midnight using the darkness he snuck up behind him, with one hand he grabbed the detonator and held on tight has other grabbed the leader’s head bashed into the wall, and then window rendering him unconscious.

Everyone saw the head go through the window, and of crouse, the news got it on camera. Then spotlight saw him with the cameras. Than Midnight, released the hostages and has the hostages are leaving the building he then started to deactivate the bomb. When the officers got there, they saw him over the bomb as he was finished deactivating it. He then turned around and looked right at officers and threw a flashbang at them. By the time their senses had returned he had escaped with no one had seen him leave the building. That was just his first public case, and there is evidence that he has been doing so for at least two months before the charity event.

“Hey, you almost the done there Parker?” I looked up to see my partner Detective Fox, he has brown eyes and hair with his greys starting to show and only in his mid-30s. He has okay height at 5’9.

“Yeah just need another minute, Grey Fox.” I said teasing him about his greying hair.

“Hey that not fair miss turning the big Four Zero next month.” He says while holding up his hands a four in one and a zero in the other.

“Alright, I just finished the file for Midnight.” I say it has put the file in my top drawer in my desk.

“I think we should call him the Shadow, not Midnight, that sounds like a cats name.” Fox responds with his smirk, “And I do believe you owe a lunch.” I roll my eyes has reached for my wallet to take out a twenty.

“I want my change back.” I say as I handed it to him. “but it has to be on the way, because we got another scene to look at.”

“Damn it.” He says as he puts the twenty in his pocket. “Fine but we are going to Franks.”

“That’s the only place you eat at,” I say as we leave the station and head to the car.

“It isn’t my fault that Frank makes the best burgers in town.” He says as he gets into the car. “So where the scene at?”

“The old condemned arcade on 71st.” I tell him as we pull out of the parking lot.

“Man I use to love that place,” he says shaking his head. We drive for twenty minutes before getting to the scene. “This uses the best to go on the weekend when I was a kid.” we get out of the car and head over to the scene of the last attack of Midnight. “What the fuck is this?” Fox asked while looking some kind of android or well what's left of one. “Well whatever this was, the right forearm is missing, the left knee is over there and where is the half of the things head.” He says point to where everything was. “Hey, Rick,” Fox yells at the lead C.S.I “what can you tell us about this thing.”

“Well, the back wall there were signs of plasma burns.” He says as points at a wall that blasted outward. “The robot has thick armor, and I will have to wait until I am back at the lab to see what it made of, but look here.” Rick the points at the head “A scuff mark and what matches the size I one of three 50 cal rounds I found, that I bet came from the Midnight Shadow.”

“So you saying this bot has an armor that can stop a 50 cal,” Fox says as he pulls out his notepad juts downs some notes. I head towards the arcade going to look at the hole in the wall.

“Okay, let's see the wall was blasted from the inside of the building,” I say it as I am going in inside the old arcade. I turn towards the hole in the wall “That means something exploded inside, and that is made the hole. But the question is who did it?”

“I money is on the bot here. This doesn’t sound like the Shadow’s mo.” Fox said as I head back outside. “I wonder why this exact wall thought. I mean we are in an alley, so what makes that spot so special?” He said as he starts to look around. “What if the bot was waiting inside and the got the jump on Shadow.”

“Possible, but how did the bot know that Midnight would be here.” I ask thinking out loud.

“Robo hitman?” I give the ‘really’ look at him “I mean we both know that the gangs have out for him and regular guys and bullets don’t slow the Shadow down.” I nod my head in agreement. “So what the hell happened here.”

**Earlier that day at 3:45 am**

“Man this the fourth quite night this week.” The Midnight Shadow says with a deep distorted voice to himself. “Fuck it's almost 4 o’clock, while I guess I can call it a night.” He says as he walks over to his bike. He is halfway there when the wall to his left explodes and sends him flying. The bot is black with red parts on its body. It’s right lower arm is made up of a plasma cannon. He quickly rolls until his feet and faces the new foe.

_Let’s see what we have here, that type of plasma cannon uses a tank of about two pounds. Which is to mean the tank in either inside the thing upper arm or it's inside the thing chest. _The bot looks at Midnight Shadow “Target accorded.” it said with a robotic voice, and readies its right arm for another shot. But Midnight was faster in both reflexes and brain power. Midnight Shadow jumped to his right, and before he fell to the ground, he fired two rounds, one at the joint in above the plasma cannon and the second shot went into the left thing's knee. Both limbs fell off the bot with no blood spilling out but a blue liquid. Midnight Shadow got back up on his feet and walked towards the falling robot.__

__“Let what’s inside that the metal head of ours.” He says he has pointed his gun at the robots head and pulls the trigger. The bullet just bounces the head hits a dumpster. “Damn and people say I have a hard head..” He looks around and sees that plasma cannon “Let's see what I can do with this.” He walks a and picks up the cannon and starts to mess it. There should be one last round in it. Let's see what this will do. I put out the wires and find the two that simulate the trigger. I wrap one around my finger and the other around my thumb. I aim the cannon at the robot’s head and connect the two wires, the cannon, fired the shot, and it blasts through the things head destroying the half of it. “Well, I am going home and getting some sleep, and I will think about it in the morning.” I got on my bike and started it. I head back my little hideout, an old abandoned building. I check to see if the coast is clear then I bring my bike back up to a locked metal gate. I unlock the gate and opened it and pulled my bike inside before closing and locking it for the night. I went inside the old building with my bike and went over toward the back wall. I moved the floorboards over and then open my secret cellar doors. I then walked my bike down into my hidden bunker. I parked my motorcycle in its place and when over to where I put up my suit. Changed back into my regular clothes and left after I resealed the entrance. I then went back to my apartment complex and climbed up to my window and went inside and got some shut-eye._ _

###### Notes

###### I hope you like this is my first work. If you want to find out more about G.A.S..Tgo to the Offical website at <https://gastheroesarehere.wixsite.com/gast>


End file.
